parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
The 3rd Birthday
The 3rd Birthday (ザ・サード バースデイ, Za Sādo Bāsudei) is the third video game installment in the ''Parasite Eve'' series, developed and published by Square Enix for the PlayStation Portable. It was released December 22, 2010 in Japan; March 29, 2011 in North America; and April 1, 2011 in Europe. The 3rd Birthday is not a direct sequel to Parasite Eve and Parasite Eve II, which is why Parasite Eve has been excluded from its title. The title actually references the third appearance of Aya Brea, the main protagonist of the video game series, and the significant changes for the design of the game compared to its predecessors. The title is also closely linked to the third birth of Aya with the Overdive system being referred to as a new form of mitochondria power. However, as it is the third game in the Parasite Eve series, fans have erroneously referred to the game as Parasite Eve 3. Plot [[Video:【The 3rd Birthday】opening|thumb|300px|right|''The 3rd Birthday's opening]] Prologue On December 24, 2012, New York was torn apart by a strange organic structure that emerged from underground, which was later dubbed as "The Babel". Two years before, man-eating creatures called "The Twisted" had been sighted, but they mostly stayed underground and out-of-site until the Babel raised to the surface. After the Babel had raisen, masses of Twisted had started to attack and kill many people in the city. Chapter 0: Sacrifice :''Chelsea, W. 18th & 10th :December 24th, 2012 One year later, the members of the Counter Twisted Investigation prepared to send Aya Brea's conscience back to December 24, 2012, the day the Babel emerged, by using the Overdive System. She was tasked with aiding the National Guards during the Sacrifice Incident; a campain that was planned in order to destroy the Big Orb, which was thought to be the very core and "heart" of the Babel, but ended in many casualties. Once within the body of a National Guard, Aya, guided by Hyde Bohr, Thelonious Cray, and Dr. Blank, helped the guards take out many of the Twisted, although men were still killed like before. At one point, Aya was seperated from the troops in an attack, and was found by a Reaper. However, before it could get her, she was sent back to the present day. Chapter 1: A Brave New World :Club Sacrifice :December 24th, 2012 Having return again to 2013, Aya awoke in her cell at the CTI headquarters from a dream; a vision of her shooting a girl with a face of a Twisted, which she had been seeing since she had lost her memory. At the same time, Hyde visited her to tell her that the boss of CTI, Hunter Owen, and the FBI branch had disappeared, and that she was no longer under their observation. Shortly after, Aya was sent back to December 24, 2012, via Overdive to Club Sacrifice, a consert venue where Twisted attacked mid-preformance. After helping fight back the Helix, Aya went with the National Guards to save civilians, and destory Twisted and orbs. During the search, Aya encountered a survivor, but the girl triggered a vision simular to her dream of a blonde girl who looks like Aya. At that moment, the Babel grow and changed, causing earthquakes, and Aya lost sight of the survivor. After finding a wounded woman in the backrooms of the club, Aya had a flashback to October 3, 2013 of Gabrielle Monsigny dying in her arms. Back in 2012, Aya saw the girl with the Twisted's face and followed her, but ended up having to out-run a Reaper and lost her. After killing the Helix outside the club, Aya went back inside and found the survivor from before, and Blank identified her as Emily Jefferson. Emily told her that she had to remember about Time Zero, before turning into a giant Twisted. After destroying the Twisted, Aya awoke back in her cell in Demember 24, 2013. Hyde arrived to tell her that Cray had been killed and she was going to be sent back three days previous to save him. However, Hunter Owen was with him and said they wouldn't be allowed to perform that kind of mission. He then tried to shoot Aya, but Hyde talked him out of it. The men then left the cell to talk elsewhere, as Owen said Aya was like one of the Twisted. Chapter 2: The Lost Soul :Spanish Harlem :December 21st, 2013 A couple of hours later, Aya was about to be sent back three days to infiltrate the Babel at the Spanish Harmel, destory the Big Orb, and save Cray. Although the team was going to follow Owen's orders to destory the Orb at the same time, Blank knew that he really wanted the organization of the CTI to fall apart so he could return to his real post at the FBI, and didn't really believe that the past can be changed. To take Cray's place during the operation, Owen and Hyde appointed Gabrielle Monsigny to help guide Aya while she was one campaign. Since she last saw Gabrielle dead on October 3, about three months previous, seeing the woman alive was a big shock to Aya, but chose not to say anything. Using Overdive, Aya was sent back to December 21, 2013, and proceeded to help the SWAT team that was going to attack the Babel, and then locate and Overdive into Gabrielle who was on mission at that day. While taking down Twisted with the SWAT team, a Rover appeared. Although it managed to capture everyone in its paralyzing light, including Aya, Gabrielle arrived overhead in a helicopter and stunned the Rover with her sniper rifle, giving Aya the chance to Overdive into Gabrielle and kill the Rover. Afterward, Aya jumped back into a SWAT member, and heard over the earpiece that it was Hyde that convinced Owen to leting them help Cray. Procceded on her mission, Aya helped take down masses of Stinkers and other Twisted, and lots of Orbs located around the Babel. She dived into the Babel, and found the Queen within. After taking it down, the Babel fall apart and sank into the ground once more. Aya dived back out of the Babel in time, and found Cray, wounded but alive. However, when Aya tried to contect Hyde, Owen picked up and told her that they had lost Gabrielle's signal. Following Owen's orders, Aya located the area where Gabrielle's signal was lost, but couldn't find her. By the present day, Owen had used sleeping gas on Hyde, Blank and Gabrielle to knock them out, and had actully lead Aya to her death. Gabrielle had turned into a large, flying Twisted and begin attacking Aya. After seriously wounding the Twisted, Aya overdive in and tried to save Gabrielle, but it was too late and Gabrielle disappeared. Back in the present day, Gabrielle came around and tried to kill Owen, but since she had already died three days previous, she disappeared into nothing. Still in the past, some of Aya's memeries of her family return, and she remembers that the blonde girl from her dream was her little sister Eve. She sees a vision of Eve, but Aya began to panic when Eve went to a man she didn't recognize. Although the man knew Aya, she treatened to shot him if he didn't let Eve go. Eve disappeared again, and the man told Aya that Eve is dead, and was now just a soul who wanders through the gaps of time. As the world started to change and Aya returned to the present, the man told her to meet him at "the Babel in the red fog" and his name: Kyle Madigan. Chapter 3: Against the World :Grand Central :January 7th, 2013 Several weeks later Aya was sent into Grand Central Station to destroy the Big Orb, however Cray was displeased with this as they try to send Aya in the warzone alone and storms off. As Aya Overdives into a solider she is told to meet up with Captain Russo who was a friend of Cray's. As Aya goes deeper into the Station, she hears transmissions from Russo's team that they see a girl with a face of a Twisted (similar to Aya's dream), as Aya proceed to the rendezvous point, Hyde says that he briefly checked the files and found no information on Eve. Finally after the battle with the Twisted on the rendezvous point, Aya sees Eve inside the Big Orb, but back in the CTI Headquarters, Blank says that Aya is seeing "the possibility of Eve's existence", but just after she sees Eve, a solider who is Cray shows himself and says that he killed Russo and the rest of the team to see Isabella(Cray's daughter), then Cray goes into the Big Orb and Aya also does. In Cray's mind he disappears but says to Aya that if you want to see Eve, then that's all that matters, then Cray disappears. In the present day, Blank runs to Cray who is on top of the CTI building. Cray then says that it was inevitable then disappears while Blank rushes to save Cray. Blank is too late but then says "What am i doing here?" as he looks at the huge Babel. Chapter 4: The Moment of Truth :North Shallows Tower :February 15th, 2014 Several months has past and Aya now living with Kunihiko Maeda to stop the Babel in the North Shallows Tower. The reason for this is because in December 25th, CTI was destroyed by Kyle Madigan and all the CTI staff except Hyde was killed. Maeda said that the north Shallows Tower mission was about to begin in which soldiers would place c4 on the tower floors and destroy the Babel, but as a last resort will try and make a nuclear strike. Aya Overdives into Alpha team position where using tanks Aya Overdives to kill a Huge Worm blocking the entrance to the Babel. As Aya goes up the tower Maeda says theories on the Twisted and on the mission itself. When Aya finishes planting all C4's, Aya and the rest of the soldiers gets trapped by the Twisted but thankfully a helicopter that saved Aya dduring the mission loses control and allows an exit, Aya then Overdives into the helicopter and a sky battle issues with Spitters. After takng out the Spitters Maeda says he's found Kyle and says he's on the top tier of the tower, so Aya goes up to the top tier where she meets Kyle. However Kyle tries to flirt with aya before Aya shots away from Kyle. Kyle then transforms into a huge Twisted and a battle issues. After Overdiving into Kyle's mind Chapter 5: Counterattack :Lower Manhattan :February 16th, 2014 Chapter 6: Eternity :Rockefeller Center and Saint Thomas Church :December 24th, 2010 Characters * Aya Brea: Despite being in her late thirties, Aya appears to be the age of 25 due to her advanced mitochondria. Because of this, she is also the only applicable candidate viable for the Overdive System. She has lost her memories as a result of unknown circumstances, which has led to a drastic change in personality since the first two Parasite Eve games: She is shown to be more vulnerable and fighting for unknown reasons. She has the ability to travel through time via the Overdive system, and also gained the new ability to body swap. She is the secret weapon for the human race in the fight against the Twisted. In certain trailers, she is shown wearing what might be a wedding ring. * Eve Brea: Eve was adopted as Aya's sister after the Neo Ark incident in Parasite Eve II, though she is actually a clone of Aya herself. Before the events of The 3rd Birthday, it's said that she went missing along with Kyle Madigan, and due to Aya's missing memories it is unknown why. It is revealed in the end that after Aya was shot on her wedding day, Eve tried to save her by jumping into her body but Aya's soul shattered creating the Twisted. * Kyle Madigan: The aftermath of the events in Parasite Eve II implied that Kyle started a relationship with Aya. He and Aya are shown to be married throughout the trailers. However, he and Eve have gone missing for reasons unknown in The 3rd Birthday. Aya has been shown to see him in recent trailers, but doesn't know who he is. It is implied in the trailers that Kyle has some kind of connection to the Twisted incidents. * Kunihiko Maeda: Following the events of the New York Blockade Incident from the first Parasite Eve, he returned to Japan, but made the trip back to New York after the Twisted outbreak. In The 3rd Birthday, Maeda has a special shelter that he's converted out of an old storage house. A specialist in Mitochondria research and an old friend from her past, he has earned great trust from Aya. * Hyde Bohr: Head of CTI's Overdive division. He's a pro when it comes to the technological side of the investigation and will give clear guidance to those he sends out to the battle field. His allies place trust in him, but he is easily misunderstood due to his cold composure and insistence on perfection. He was the main antagonist of the game. * Thelonious Cray: A former army special forces agent and now a special investigator operating in CTI's Overdive investigation division. When CTI was formed, he was called upon due to his knowledge of combat strategy. He serves as Aya's trainer and will also apparently teach you the game's controls. * Dr. Blank: A researcher in CTI's Overdive division and head of computer systems for CTI as a whole. His true nature is surrounded in mystery, but he's called Dr. Blank because his computer handle means "empty". * Hunter Owen: Head of CTI. While he was originally on a path to head up the FBI, he was temporarily placed as CTI's head following the Twisted invasion. In the trailers, he is shown apparently attempting to kill Aya, calling her a monster that can't be trusted. * Gabrielle Monsigny: A special investigator with CTI's Overdive Division. She's particularly skilled as a sniper, and trains Aya in this area. She is shown in past trailers lending her body to Aya three days prior for an Overdive operation. * Emily Jefferson: A friend of Eve's. Gameplay The gameplay consists of a typical third person shooter formula. Aya has the ability to lock onto enemies straight away instead of free shooting. She has an array of guns to use which can be upgraded and made stronger by experience points. It is unknown whether Aya can use parasite powers such as pyrokinesis and combustion, but her brand new power consists of a system called Overdive which allows her to swap places and take over the minds of nearby CTI members. Reception The 3rd Birthday has received mixed views from fans and critics alike. Generally, it has a been regarded as a great PSP game, utilizing the PSP's graphical and hardware capabilities, with enthralling gameplay and music. On the other end, it has been regarded as a subpar Parasite Eve installment, most notably for a storyline which can be seen as muddled, and its character development of Aya. Aya's character in The 3rd Birthday has been critized for her fragile and "sexualized" nature. Some examples of this are her clothes tearing off revealing much of her skin, a shower scene, and a "secret" camera which focuses on her buttocks. In combat, Aya is often seen on her last legs, frequently gasping in pain and stumbling over easily whenever being knocked down by an enemy. In the story itself, Aya has a very modest, quiet and submissive personality, especially towards Hyde Borh and Hunter Owen. Although Aya's meek nature is explained by the end of the game, many fans felt that it wasn't a necessary turn because the game marked Aya's first appearance after a period of over 10 years. Music Yoko Shimomura, the music composer from the first Parasite Eve, is back as a composer, along with Tsuyoshi Sekito and Mitsuto Suzuki. The main theme song is "Eyes On Me" performed by Superfly. Twisted Edition A special edition of The 3rd Birthday, called The 3rd Birthday: Twisted Edition was released alongside the standard version of the game. As well as the game (with a new box cover), the Twisted Edition'' also includes:'' *Two Lithograph art prints of Aya Brea *A "CTI Confidential" art book, featuring CGI images, character renders, and concept illustrations *A PlayStation Network code for a 50% discount on Final Fantasy II in the PlayStation Store *A PlayStation Network code to download Aya's default costume for Lightning to wear in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy External links * [http://www.the3rdbirthdaygame.com/ The 3rd Birthday European site] * [http://na.square-enix.com/the3rdbirthday/ The 3rd Birthday North American site] * [http://www.square-enix.co.jp/3rd_birthday/ The 3rd Birthday Japanese site] * [http://blog.jp.square-enix.com/3rd_birthday/ The 3rd Birthday Official blog] Category:Games Category:The 3rd Birthday